Love for a Kitsune
by Onime no Jashin
Summary: There's a new student in Kurama's school. Her name: Hiyoko Kamika. She finds out his secret. After spending time with her he ends up having feelings for her. But what happens when Yoko does too? KxOC YKxOC Oh, love is such a painful thing....
1. Secret

**Chapter 1: Secret**

Kurama was drawing when the door opened. The whole class looked up.

"Class I'd like to introduce Hiyoko Kamika." The teacher said. "She came from Kyoto because of her father's job and is going to be attending this school now."

"Look at that babe!" A boy whispered to his friend.

There were numerous whispers and mumbles throughout the classroom. Kurama just stared at the girl, acting normal. _It's just another student. Another boring day. _The girl was instructed to sit in the seat beside him. All the girls in the classroom shot her a jealous glare. _Humans._

During the instruction the teacher called on him to answer a question. He answered the problem instantly.

"The square root of sixty seven." Kurama said and got back to his sketchbook. He didn't need to wait for the teacher to tell him if he was right or wrong. He knew it was right. He never even took notes or had homework. He barely ever had classwork either.

"Hey, you're pretty smart." Hiyoko, the new girl, whispered. "You already know my name. What's yours?"

"Kurama." He replied simply. _Damn! I wasn't supposed to tell her that name!_

"Nice to meet you, Kurama." She smiled.

"You as well." He said.

Soon the bell rung and school was over. Kurama looked around to make sure no one was looking, then went down a back alley. He was supposed to meet up with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei here to train.

First he fought Kuwabara, who he beat easily. He then fought Yusuke who was more difficult but after awhile he had finally won. He was fighting Hiei now and was having a little trouble. They were a pretty even match. Finally, after Hiei had him backed against the wall with his sword he turned into Yoko Kurama. He took Hiei down.

"I'm still the strongest." Hiei stated. "You just cheated."

Yoko laughed. He opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of someone running. Two men were chasing Hiyoko.

"Excuse me." Yoko said. "I have matters to attend to." He left the alley and his friends kept training.

Yoko found them in another alley. One man was trying to pull off Hiyoko's shirt. The other held her still and had a hand over her mouth. She was struggling and trying to yell.

"C'mon." The one who held her said. "You'll like it."

"We're pretty good." The other said. "You should stop fighting it."

"You two shouldn't force a girl to do something she dosen't want to." Yoko said from behind.

"Who the Hell are you to tell us what to do, you low-class demon!" One laughed. "We're upper-class!"

"We'll kill you!" The other yelled.

They were stronger than Yoko had expected. They landed some pretty bad blows on him and he was bleeding in many places. He could've took one easily. Two of them were pretty difficult. One had cut him pretty deep on the back and the other had left a gash that went straight to the bone in his arm.

He finally killed them both. He had used up alot of energy so he was forced to turn back into Kurama. The only thing was Hiyoko was still there.

"Kurama!" She asked suprised.

He collapsed. Hiyoko ran over to help him. Kurama didn't know what happened next. He had blacked out. He usually could have taken that much. _What happened? What did they do to me?_


	2. Explanations

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

Hiyoko looked at Kurama's sleeping form with wonder. She didn't understand what she had just seen. _This really hot guy popped out of nowhere then he...turned into Kurama...but he had fox ears! And a tail, too! That is, until he turned into Kurama...not that Kurama's not hot, too. _She blushed. _What am I thinking? I've only just met him! But it's true... _She sighed as she watched him.

Suddenly, he stirred. She watched as he got up, turning his head and taking in his surroundings. He then looked her in the eyes. His gaze felt peircing.

"Where am I?" He asked. "What happened?"

"You're at my home." She smiled. "You should lay back down, you were pretty badly poisoned."

"Did you-" He looked at her worriedly. "Nevermind."

"Did I what?" She asked. "See that other person turn into you?"

"I-uh.." He stuttered.

"I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about." She watched him sigh in relief. "That is if you explain what happened."

"I'm a demon fox." He explained. "This is my human form."

"Oh." She blushed. "So that was you?"

"Not exactly." He said scratching the back of his head. "We have quite different personalities."

Kurama explained the spirit world to her. He told her about demons, spirits, and other things. Hiyoko thought the most interesting things he told her were about him and Yoko Kurama, his demon form. Yoko's past was interesting. She noticed that he actually enjoyed explaining these things. Little did she know, it was was rare for Kurama to talk about Yoko's past.

"But remember, don't tell anyone." He warned. "Nothing but trouble would come from that."

"I promise I won't." She said, not knowing why or even realizing what she was saying until she had finished.

"Now, I have to go." Kurama said suddenly.

"No wait!" She pleaded. "Don't go!" _Now why'd I say that? _

"Your parents will be home soon, right?" He asked.

She looked down sadly. "Well, that's a lie." She said. "I told them that so no one would pick on me. I'm all alone, I have no family left. My parents were killed while I was sleeping one night."

A sorrowful look came upon his face. "I'm sorry."

"C-can I come with you?" She asked, her face getting redder. "P-Please?"

Kurama looked at Hiyoko's innocent, pleading face and sighed. He couldn't refuse.

"Yes." He told her. "You can come with me, but don't tell my mom what happened. You'll be staying with me after all."

"Really!" She smiled and hugged him. He felt his face turn red. "Thank you so much Kurama!"

He had realized by studying the room that she had no electricity. By guessing, he figured she probably had little food, too.

Obviously realizing what she had done, Hiyoko blushed and backed away. He smiled and she got redder. She shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.

"Domo Arigato." She said, bowing her head.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Now let's go." _I know the guys are never gonna quit bugging me for this one. Especially Hiei. _

He led her to his house. "Oh, only call me Shuuichi, ok?" He asked. "No one in school or at my home calls me Kurama. They don't even know that's my name."

"Hey Shuiichi!" His mother called. "Who's this?"

"A friend." He answered simply.

"Ahh, you're girlfriend?" She winked at him.

Hiyoko blushed. "Actually I'm Hiyoko Kamika." She said, getting redder. "I just need a place to stay and Shuuichi's the only friend I have so far."


	3. Time With Kurama AKA Shuiichi

Ok here's Chapter 3! Hope you like it. Review pwease. And sorry it took me so long to put this up!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Time With Kurama A.K.A. Shuiichi**

They had a wonderful dinner of Yakiniku and Sushi. Mrs. Minamino also cooked Ramen. _She's such a wonderful cook! It's better than anything I've ever ate! _She would've made a pig of herself, but she didn't want to embarass herself.

"I hope you enjoyed dinner!" Mrs. Minamino smiled. "You only had one plate."

"It was wonderful!" Hiyoko smiled back. "I just don't eat much." Which wasn't a lie, she really didn't.

"Oh, well at least you won't try to eat me out of house and home like Shuiichi's other friends, Yusuke and Kuwabara was it?" She asked.

"Yep." Shuiichi answered. "That's them."

Hiyoko giggled. She'd like to meet those two. They sounded funny.

* * *

Later that night Hiyoko layed awake in her bed. She wore a light blue nightgown that cut down to show a little cleavage and had see through sleeves. She was thinking about the day. _Oh, kurama...or Shuiichi thank you. You're so kind to me, yet we've only just met._

She blushed at the thought of him. _Nice and cute! _She sighed. _Nice combination..._

Hiyoko couldn't take it any longer. She got out of bed and walked to the door. Before she opened it she paused. _What am I doing? _Then she opened the door and tiptoed to Shuiichi's room. _I'm going to see Kurama. I need to._

She quietly opened his door and walked in. When she got to his bed she looked down at his sleeping form. _He's so innocent looking when he's asleep..._

Slowly, she reached down and ran a hand through his hair. It was almost as soft as silk! She gently touched his cheek.

"Need something?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

Hiyoko jumped at his voice. "I-uh..." She stuttered.

He sat up and smiled. She felt her cheeks redden with embarassment and knew they had to be at least beet red.

"I wanted to thank you again." She finally muttered, looking down. "It was kind of you to take me in."

"And what was the touching about?" His smile widened.

"I-I guess looking at you asleep was kind of...entrancing." She said, her face getting redder...if that was possible.

"I understand." He laughed. "I mean, I have a fan club, alot of girls like me."

"H-hey!" She protested, trying to keep her voice down. "Wh-who said I liked you!"

He smiled and looked into her eyes. She turned away, feeling as if he could read her soul.

"I can tell." He said simply.

"Whatever." She muttered, looking down.

"I'm glad." He said.

She looked up quickly. "Huh!" She said in suprise.

He just smiled and laughed. "You better go back to your room and get some sleep before Mom gets the wrong impression."

"Wrong impression?" She asked.

"Well, you're in my room at night and your face is so red you can even tell it is in the dark." He answered, still smiling.

"Oh!" She said.

* * *

"Good night." Kurama said.

"Good night." Hiyoko answered, walking through the door. "My little fox."

If he had been human he wouldn't have heard the last part. She said it quietly, not wanting him to hear. He thanked his heightened hearing for that. Now he knew for sure.

* * *

The weekend passed by fast, each night similar to that one. When school came, however, and Hiyoko met his friends and went through some teasing, she stopped being so clingy and obvious.

Kurama didn't like it. Besides, he liked the look on all of his fan club girl's faces. They were mad. He made sure to make it obvious around them that he liked Hiyoko. Not around his friends though. _What's strange is Hiyoko dosen't even notice...It's like I'm just acting normal and being friendly to her. Or is she just hiding the fact that she thinks I like her. Does she know I do? Does she think she heard me wrong that night? Maybe I should tell her how I feel...even Yoko likes her. But why? Her presence feels familiar..._

* * *

Japanese Guide:

Yakiniku- Fried meat

Sushi- Raw fish (Hopefully you knew that!)


	4. Confrontation

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

Kurama decided he'd confront Hiyoko about her avoiding him. The bell had just rung to end second period. Her locker was right next to his so he decided to check there first. To his delight he found her there, putting her Science textbook into her locker. _You left the classroom as soon as the bell rung to avoid me, but I caught up with you!_

"Hiyoko." He said, walking up to her. "Can we talk?"

"I guess." She sighed.

"Why're you avoiding me?" He asked. "Is it because of my friends or the fangirls?"

Blush rose to her cheeks. "Well...I-uh..." She stammered.

"Why?" Kurama tried again.

"I guess what people are saying and how they're looking at me is a little embarassing..." Hiyoko admitted.

"Don't worry about them." He said. "I want you to hang around me."

"Sh-shuiichi?" She stammered.

_I've given her a hint...now let's see if she gets what I mean._

_

* * *

_

_Did he just say that he likes me? I mean, likes me? _She sighed. _I'm too self-absorbed. He's just trying to be friends and make me feel better... Oh, Kurama... I wish you liked me..._

"What was the sigh about?" Kurama asked with a smile.

"Oh-uh...nothing!" Hiyoko said, her face getting redder.

"You like to blush, don't you?" He laughed.

Hiyoko turned her face without an answer. _What do I say to that? tell him the truth about how I feel?_

"We better get to class before we're late!" She said, changing the subject. "We've only got one minute!"

They speed-walked to class. When Kurama opened the door and beckoned her to go in first, she was disappointed by all the faces giving her dirty looks. _Look at all the pretty girls that like Shuiichi...he'd never like me. I was right._ She walked to her seat and Kurama followed behind her. When he plopped into his seat he gave her a warm-hearted smile that made her forget all the faces. It sent a pink tint to her face and sent her heart fluttering.

"All this feeling over a little smile." She said, putting her pencil to her chin. Hiyoko looked over at Kurama, who looked very suprised.

"What?" He asked.

"D-did I say that out loud?" She asked.

"Yep." Kurama replied, his sweet smile returning to his face. "Is it that cute?"

"I-"

"Ms. Kamika, Mr. Minamino, I'd like you to pay attention so you don't fail." The teacher said angrily, cutting her off. The rest of the students giggled.

* * *

"It's my fault." Shuiichi said, faking being sorry. "I asked her a question."

"And what was that question to make it more important than math?" The teacher asked.

"I asked if she understood and offered to help her if she didn't." He lied.

"Okay, but I don't want anymore interruptions." The teacher said, focusing back on the chalkboard.

"Nice one, Shuiichi." A boy whispered with a wink.

Kurama turned back to Hiyoko. "Let's talk after class." He whispered.

"Okay." Hiyoko whispered back with a smile.

_She actually smiled...does that mean she understands and she likes me, too? And what about Yoko? We're sort of the same person...but sort of not. I can't control what he does, but I'm consiously there most of the time. And why does she seem so familiar? _

_Questions, questions. _Came a voice from the back of his mind. _You'll find out in time. I don't know why she seems familiar either, though..._

Class ended fast and Kurama was ready to tell her exactly how he felt. But how would she take it?

* * *

Hiyoko walked toward her locker with Kurama by her side. _Should I tell him how I feel? I can't. Even if he tells me he likes me, which he won't, I can't tell him...I can't because of that..._

They reached their lockers and stopped, facing eachother. Hiyoko looked into Kurama's eyes. _Why does this seem so familiar? Oh well, here it goes..._

"So, is it that cute?" Kurama asked with a happy, excited look. "Am I?"

"I-I guess..."She blushed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked, sticking his tongue out.

"Yes, you are." She said sadly. "But I couldn't be with you, even if I wanted to."

"Why?" He asked in shock.

"I have...my reasons." hiyoko said, turning away. "I'm sorry."


	5. Why I Can't Be With You

**Chapter 5: Why I Can't Be With You**

Hiyoko ran out of the school. She couldn't face Shuiichi again, which meant she couldn't go back to the Minamino's household. Her old home was out of the question, too because he knew where it was. _What now? I can't look at his sweet face any longer. Not if I don't want to be with him...I can't be with him._

"I can't see you because of what I am." She whispered. "Forgive me, my fox. We'll never meet again."

* * *

Kurama followed Hiyoko out of the building. After finding somewhere out of sight without losing Hiyoko he turned in to Yoko. Yoko's skills were needed for this. Stealth being one of them.

Yoko followed Hiyoko for a long time. Finally she stopped at what looked like an abandoned old warehouse. _Why is she at a place like this. This place isn't really abandoned...It's filled with demons..._

He followed her inside. There wasn't a demon in sight, oddly enough. _Could this be a trap? Probably. But I've gotta find out why she 'can't' be with me...what's so important...why she's so familiar._

Hiyoko stopped at a room at the end of the hall. She opened the door and quietly entered.

"So, you've finally remembered me, have you?" A man's voice said from inside the room.

"Yes...master..." Hiyoko replied.

"That's good." His voice was mocking. "Now you can try again what you failed to do last time."

"Yes...master." She muttered.

"Does it kill you to call me master?" He asked in annoyance.

They came out of the room. Yoko was shocked when he saw the man. He had seen that face somewhere before. And how did Hiyoko know him? He was going to find out, no matter what. But for some reason, it felt like part of him didn't want to know, didn't want to remember.

"I think we have a guest." The man smiled. "Isn't that right, Yoko Kurama?"

_

* * *

_

_N__o! Why'd he follow me here? Why'd it have to be Yoko? I don't want to face him again. _Her heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces. Tears came to her eyes as the memories of her past came back.

"Yoko! Yoko, wait up you hair brain of a fox!" She laughed.

"What's the matter?" He asked, smiling. "Can't keep up?"

"Why you-"

She was cut off by Yoko kissing her.

He smiled, then started running again. "See ya!"

"YOKO!" She yelled, running after him and blushing.

_No! No! I don't want to remember this! Not this! _

"Hiyoko, what're we here for, anyway?" Yoko asked.

"It's a suprise." She answered, a little sadly.

"Oh? well I thought suprises were supposed to be happy." He replied.

"I'm sorry." She said, tears flowing down her face. "Forgive me."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

Suddenly he yelled out in pain.

A man he thought he had killed a year before named Royuki had stabbed him, barely missing his heart.

He coughed up blood.

"Why, Hiyoko?" He asked with sadness and anger.

"She can't help it." Royuki laughed. "I control her through her blood."

"What!" He asked in confusion.

"It's a curse on her family." He smiled. "I control everyone with their blood."

"Now, kill him." Royuki ordered. "Kill the one you love."

"NO!" Hiyoko screamed as she felt her arms moving on their own.

Her sword plunged itself into Yoko's lung.

"Go!" She yelled at him as her sword raised.

"But-"

"GO!" Her sword came down, but this time she shoved it in her own stomach.

"I'll always love you." She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"And I you." Yoko said before running off.


	6. Saying Goodbye Again?

Sorry it took so long. Here's chapter 6!

**Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye again?**

"NOOO!" Hiyoko screamed. "Get out of my head!"

"Kill him!" Master Royuki yelled. "NOW!"

* * *

"Leave her alone Royuki!" Yoko yelled furiously.

"So you remember." Royuki smiled. "How pleasant."

Yoko remembered, alright. He remembered the pain his love and he had to go through, all because of the bastard in front of him.

"I'll kill you." Yoko said evilly.

"Was that a threat?" Royuki asked. "And coming from someone who's still being held by magic?"

"No." Yoko answered. "It's a promise."

_Do you really still love her? _Shuiichi's voice came inside his head.

_Yes, with all my heart. Got a problem with that?_

_Sort of..._Kurama's voice came. _I love her, too you know..._

_Love her all you want, but her heart belongs to me._

_I'm not so sure about that..._Shuiichi taunted. _I think she has feelings for me, too._

_Whatever._

_We'll see after she decides..._Kurama called, disappearing.

_

* * *

_

_Let me out! _A voice inside Hiyoko's head yelled.

_What the Hell! Who are you!_

_I am Hiyokoai, the demon who's inside you. Your demon form. We've shared memories, but I've lain dormant until now. I'm the one who loves Yoko._

_That's not true! I love him, too._

_Tch. _Hiyokoai said. _We'll decide this later._

She took over.

* * *

"Yoko, my love." Hiyokoai said sadly. "I've missed you."

"Hi-Hiyokoai!" Yoko said in suprise.

"Yes, I did exactly as you." She explained. "Hid in a human."

"I thought you were dead!" He said, struggling with his magic bindings. "So she's not a reincarnation."

"Correct." Hiyokoai shrugged. "Though I'm her ancestor."

Tears came from the kitsune's eyes.

_

* * *

_

_Let me out! _Kurama shouted. _I wanna save Hiyoko! I-I love her!_

_Fine. For a while..._

* * *

"Hiyoko!" Kurama yelled. "Come out, please!"

"Hm." Hiyokoai laughed.

"I need to talk to you!" Kurama begged. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Kurama!" Hiyoko yelled, blonde hair turning black. Her red kitsune ears and tail disappeared.

"Hiyoko, I-I love you!" Kurama shouted.

Joyous, yet sad tears streamed down Hiyoko's cheeks.

"I love you, too, my fox." She said to him. She walked over to him, resisting her master's spell the best she could. _Hiyoko..._

"Now go!" She ordered, holding her arms out. "I'll hold the spell off as long as I can."

"But-" Kurama started.

"GO!" She yelled cutting him off and turning into Hiyokoai.

_Your turn, Yoko._

_Duh. _Yoko stated.

_Help her get rid of that spell and that baka!_

_Whaddaya think I'm stupid? _The kitune asked, annoyed.

Kurama let Yoko out.

* * *

"You good for nothing bitch!" Royuki said, slapping Hiyokoai.

Yoko came swiftly and silently behind him in rage.

"Keep your hands off of her!" He said menacingly, grabbing Royuki's throat.

"Y-Yoko, run!" Hiyokoai yelled, the magic starting to make her bleed.

"NO!" He shouted. "I'm NOT leaving you again!"

"How touching Royuki laughed. "Two kitsune about to die."

Yoko's hand loosened invoulantarily. Royuki's magic flung him into a wall. Darkness threatened to overwhelm him, but he forced himself to stand and walk over to Hiyokoai.

Blood trickled down his head, yet he put his arms out and helped Hiyokoai absorb the magic.

"You'll both die by my hands you fool kitsunes!" Royuki smirked.

Royuki used his magic to paralyze Hiyokoai. He then threw out a blast of magic shaped like an arrow at Hiyokai's heart. Just as it was about to hit, Yoko jumped in front of her.

* * *

The magic arrow peirced Yoko's heart. Blood poured from the injury and it started burning, as if it was acid.

"I love you." Yoko smiled, blood running down his lip.

"No, Yoko please!" Hiyokoai cried. "I can't say goodbye again!"

His eyes started to close and he got heavy on Hiyokoai's shoulder.

"Yoko, why'd you save me?" She asked. "Even after I betrayed you."

"It wasn't your fault." Yoko whispered. "I'll love you no matter wha-"

"Yoko!" She cried, holding him tightly.

* * *

Me: Yay! A wonderful place for a cliffie, no?

Hiei: You're evil

Me: I know

Kurama: They're not going to be too happy about this...

Me: So! If they review I'll give them more!

Kurama: Please review, I don't want to be dead!

Hiei: Don't review! Let the fox die so I can be the favorite of everyone!

REVIEW!


	7. Alone? Broken Heart Mended

**Chapter 7:Alone? Broken Heart Mended**

Hiyoko went to school the next day with a heavy heart. She still couldn't believe Kurama and Yoko were gone. It made her feel like ripping her heart out when she thought about it. He died saving her.

Tears came to Hiyoko's eyes. She could even feel Hiyokoai grieving inside her.

"What's wrong?" A girl asked.

Hiyoko didn't answer. She got up from her desk, tears pouring down her face, and ran out of the school. There wasn't any part of her that cared if she missed the test today, not even if she failed school. All she wanted was to have Yoko and Kurama back.

"Please, please come back to me!" She cried, falling down on the sidewalk. "Please Shuiichi, Yoko!"

"Now why's a pretty girl like you on the ground cryig?" A kind, familiar voice asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She immediately stopped crying. Shock was on her face.

"K-Kurama?" Hiyoko said through joy-filled tears.

She jumped up and embraced him as if she was about to die and wanted to hold him one last time. Or that he was the only thing holding her up.

Hiyoko felt him embrace her back. They stood there, silent like that for a long time. Then, they finally kissed. It was more passionate than Hiyoko thought was even possible, and she tightened her grip on Kurama.

Shuiichi broke away with a smile. She looked at him in confusion.

"There's an awful lot of people here..." He giggled.

Hiyoko blushed, realizing what she had almost turned the kiss into.

"C'mon, let's go." Shuiichi smiled and tok her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"My house." He replied.

"But-" She started.

"I have to explain why we were out so long, not the truth of course, and Mom leaves early for work today." Kurama explained. "So, when she leaves we can talk things over, like our past, maybe let Yoko and Hiyokoai out for a while, and spend some time together."

Hiyoko smiled. "Sounds like fun."

When they got home, Kurama told his mom that there was a school thing they had to stay for, so they were late getting home. He apologized for not calling.

Kurama and Hiyoko sat on the couch and watched RahXephon, waiting for Mrs. Minamino to leave. After about an hour Mrs. Minamino started to get ready.

"Goodbye." She smiled, grabbing her purse. "Lock the doors after I'm gone Shuiichi."

As soon as she left, he locked the doors. Hiyoko admired the way he treated his mother.

They went into Shuiichi's room and he locked the door for any further disruptions. They sat on his bed.

"So ou've had a demon in you this whole time, too." He said. "Wonder why she stayed dormant until now."

"Me too." Hiyoko said.

As soon as she finished her sentence she felt arms embrace her waist. Shuiichi pulled her closer to him.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said sadly, putting his chin on her shoulder.

She felt his warm chest against her back and his hot breath on her neck. Hiyoko turned around and hugged Kurama. She leaned toward him and kissed him.

The kiss deepened and she laid back on Shuiichi's bed. They took eachother's clothes off and they made love.

_Hey you gonna let me out or what? _Hiyokoai called out, annoyed.

_Not...yet...later_

_I need time with Yoko! _Hiyokoai protested.

_Sorry...I promise...later._

Shuiichi's hair fell over her face as his mouth went to her neck. He sucked, giving her a hickey.

Hiyoko squeazed him tighter in pleasure.

"Kurama we better stop." Hiyoko said. "Your mom's gonna be home in half an hour and Yoko and Hiyokoai want to spend a little time together."

"You're right." He admitted, laying back on his bed.

Hiyoko layed her head on his chest and smiled. Shuiichi ran a hand through her hair lovingly.

They let their demon forms out to spend time together before his mom came home.

Hiyoko felt that the worst day of her life had turned into the best. All she needed was her sweet, loving kitsune.

_I love you Kurama and Yoko, too...but Yoko is Hiyokoai's...everything works out well this way. _There was a little pain in her heart at that thought. _Besides, the one I love the most and that holds my heart...is Shuiichi._

Their only problem now was Royuki. He was still alive, so he could control her. The only reason he had let her leave was he thought Yoko and Kurama were dead. She decided to ask Kurama about what they would do about him later.


	8. Demons, Demons Everywhere

**Chapter 8: Demons, Demons Everywhere**

Mrs. Minamino arrived in 45 minutes, 15 minutes later than she said she would.

After 30 minutes were up, they turned back into their human forms, thinking Mrs. Minamino would be home any minute. When she wasn't, they had decided to spend more time together.

Shuiichi was thankful of the jingling sound his mom's keys made while unlockin the door. The door bursted open just as Kurama broke the kiss and embrace. They jumped as far away from eachother as they could in suprise and embarassment. Both were sweat-dropping and blushing about as red as you can get.

"Hey, I've got wonderful news!" His mom said happily. "I've just got an advance in my paycheck!"

Hiyoko and Shuiichi stared at her, their faces unchanged still.

"What's the matter with you two?" Mrs. Minamino blinked.

"Uh, no-nothing!" They answered in unison.

"Oh, I see..." She teased. "You two have a thing for eachother, don't you?"

"Maybe..." They answered in unison again, poking their pointer fingers together.

"Aww, that's so cute!" She teased, pinching their cheeks. "My little baby has a girlfriend!"

"Mom!" Shuiichi grumbled.

_Ha-ha. Mommie's little baby! _Yoko teased.

_Shut up!_

_And to top that off, you almost got caught making out with your little girlfriend! _He laughed.

_Shut up! She's not just my girlfriend!_

_Oh, that's right. You did that...lovers, then?_

_Urgh!_

"That's so sweet!" Hiyoko teased. "Your mom still calls you her baby!"

Kurama sighed. _Why's everyone picking on me?_

_'Cuz it's fun. _Yoko said in a 'duh' kind of way.

* * *

Later that day, Kurama decided to tell his friends about Royuki. Hiyoko agreed, but she felt a little nervous. Right before they left a thought struck her. She still didn't know how he lived...

"Shuiichi, how did you survive Royuki's attack?" Hiyoko asked.

"Oh, that..." He said, scratching his chin. His emrald eyes flashed with amuzement, yet a little pain. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, of course!" She said, puppy-pouting.

"Okay then, take a seat." he sat on the couch and patted his lap.

Hiyoko blushed, but she happily sat down with a smile on her face. Kurama wrapped his arms around her lovingly and she leaned back against his warm body. thankfully, Mrs. Minamino had gone to work.

"Okay, just as the arrow hit me I grew a plant inside myself. The plant caught the arrow and that's one of the only reasons I survived." He smiled. "My fox powers healed me slowly. I couldn't die, I refused to. I had to be with you one more time."

"Wh-what do you mean 'one more time'?" Hiyoko asked worriedly.

"I made a deal with some demons," Kurama explained. "My fox powers weren't enough to heal me."

"Tell me what the deal was!" Hiyoko shouted.

"Well, they promised me two days more to live, the cost being my soul."

"N-NO!" Hiyoko cried. "NO, you're lieing!"

"No, I'm not," Kurama said sadly. "They'll be here soon to get my soul."

Sure enough, as soon as he had said that they came. There were about 16 in all.

"NO!" Hiyoko yelled, turning into Hiyokoai. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

The demons laughed and came at Kurama with their claws raised. The window shattered and hiei and Yusuke burst in the room. Both were in their demon forms.

"New deal," Hiei said.

"Leave Kurama alone and we'll let you live," Yusuke finished.

The demons switched their targets and came after Yusuke and Hiei.

"Guess they want to die," Hiei shrugged.


	9. Oh, Kurama

**Chapter 9: Oh, Kurama**

The demons dashed forward. Many were there, filling the room, for they kept coming. Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiyokoai really had there hands full. There were, quite litterally, demons everywhere! Kurama just hoped his mom wouldn't come home any time soon. Yes, it was his fault the demons were here in the first place, but you do crazy things for love. At first, he thought that was just a saying and some stupid thing only humans believed, but now he knew it was true. He might just do anything for Hiyoko.

_Hey, Yoko, why aren't you helping? You do all the major fighting. I'm bored..._

_This is all YOUR fault, _Yoko replied angrily. _Therefore, it's YOUR fight. I'm...just gonna be lazy and lay back...Besides, it was your stupid human-like decision that got us into this in the first place. You just better not get my body ruined by being killed._

_YOUR body?_

_Yeah, not like I'd care if you were gone, if that's what you're worried about. I just want a body to stay in instead of swithching all the time and I like yours. Gotta problem with it? _Yoko snorted.

Shuiichi grumbled angrily.

_'Having a problem?' _Hiei asked through telepathy.

_'No, Yoko's just being Yoko again,' _Kurama answered.

_'Hn,' _Hiei smirked.

Kurama knew it had to have been an hour since the battle started. The demons just wouldn't stop coming and he was beggining to wonder if the battle would ever end.

"KYAAA!" A demon screamed as Hiei sliced it in half with his katana.

"Kuuu!" Another yelled as Yusuke punched through it's heart.

"Blaaaa!" One hollered as Hiyokoai ripped it's head in two.

"Kwaaa!" Ten yelled as Kurama sliced them into tiny, bloody pieces with his rosewhip.

_These things won't die! Maybe I should just give up and let them have my soul so no one gets hurt..._

_Don't you dare, you weakling! _Yoko growled. _It'll just hurt you PRECIOUS little girlfriend more if you give up your soul! Tch. BAKA!_

Kurama panted in frustration and exhaust.

"Ok, I'm tired of this!" Hiei yelled. "You demons have one last chance. Get out or you'll all die." He started to unwrap the bandage around his arm.

"Hiei, you know it's dangerous to use your Dragon," Kurama warned.

"So what?" Hiei asked. "They're getting on my nerves!"

The demons just laughed and all came after Hiei.

"Have it your way," Hiei smirked. "Dragon Of The Darkness Flame!"

All of the demons in the house were fried to ash. Hiei was careful to direct the Dragon, so as not to ruin Shuiichi's house. Unexpectedly, though, the dragon came back at them and a loud, menacing laugh was heard.

"What the!" Hiei yelled and jumped in front of the Dragon to protect his friends. "ACK!"

"Hiei!" Everyone yelled as their friend got swallowed by his very own attack.

"Oh, Kurama," A man's voice sounded out. "Did you think you and your pitiful friends could stop me from getting your delicious soul?"

"Oh, Kurama," Hiyoko (AN: she changed back) said sadly. "How bad was that deal you made?"

"Only as bad as selling your soul to a soul eating demon can get," Kurama said, sighing.

"Oh, Kurama," Hiyoko said, fear in her voice. "What are we going to do?"

Hiyoko clung on to him in what he could tell was fear of losing him again. Kurama was scared himself, but he wasn't going to let it show. He would find a way to beat this demon.


	10. Alive

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm not saying this anymore after this, 'cuz you should get the point: I don't own YYH!

**Chapter 10: Alive**

"Now, Fox Theif," The demon Kurama had sold his soul to, Baketsu, laughed wickedly. "Are you ready to give me your soul?"

"Baketsu, you will pay for what you did to Hiei," Shuiichi growled, glaring at him. "He was my friend and had nothing to do with our deal."

"So," Baketsu shrugged. "After I'm done with you, his soul will be delicious, too..."

Rage came over Shuiichi, an almost blinding rage. _How can he talk about the dead that way? He deserves to die! _Kurama jumped forward into the air, coming down from above at Baketsu. He pulled the rose out of his hair and it quickly turned into his Rose Whip. With a snarl, Kurama brought his Whip down on Baketsu, but the results surprised him. The Rose Whip, which could cut through anything, didn't even scratch Baketsu.

"Whatsa matter?" Baketsu laughed. "Can't cut me with your pathetic little plant? I had my skin specially treated, it's immune to any kind of aura."

Shuiichi growled in frustration. _How can I kill him if he's immune to aura? Physical attacks won't work, his skin's as hard as rock...Yoko, do you have an answer?_

_You can't figure it out yourself, oh wise one? _Yoko smirked.

_Nothing comes to mind, Theif._

_Why don't you try something inside him? _Yoko suggested.

_Like Yusuke did Goki?_

_Somewhat...but I have a feeling this will be a little harder...Good luck! _Yoko laughed.

Kurama sighed, knowing this was all he was going to get from Yoko. Yoko Kurama was very hard to work with and never gave him a straight answer...that was useful anyway.

Baketsu ran straight toward Kurama, ignoring Yusuke, with his mouth open. He was clearly trying to take the easy way out and eat Shuiichi whole. Shuiichi laughed a little. _Perfect..._

As soon as Baketsu bended his large head down to gobble up Kurama, his mouth still open, Kurama shot his Roze Whip down into his throat. Baketsu realized this too late. He screamed and yelled, thrashing around wildly as Kurama started to pull his Whip. It had lodged itself deep into the tender flesh inside Baketsu's throat and he was starting to cough up blood. Shuiichi pulled harder and the thorns of his Whip became visible. Baketsu screamed his ugly toad demon head off as the Rose Whip started to rip through his flesh to the outside.

"You deserve a horrible, painful death," Kurama said, glaring at him. "Much more torturing than this."

Shuiichi pulled out his Whip, allowing Baketsu to grab his throat in agony, blood flowing through his tightly clenched fingers. He would never be able to speak again, for Kurama had ruined his voicebox, not that he would need it soon anyway...dead men don't speak.

Baketsu had a fearful look upon his toady-face as Kurama approached him. He begab to panic and held his hands up over his head, in a protecting gesture, trying to beg. Suddenly he jumped and pointed behind Shuiichi, as if trying to say something of great importance. Shuiichi wouldn't look, though. He knew demon tricks too well.

"Yusuke, would you see what he's pointing at?" Kurama asked darkly.

"Sure," Yusuke said and came over to Shuiichi, then looked behind him, into the kitchen where Baketsu was pointing. Yusuke's jaw dropped immediately. "I-i-i-it's-"

"HIEI!" Yusuke and Hiyoko yelled in disbelief simultaneously.

"What?" Kurama shouted, loosing his demonic restraint on Baketsu and turning around.

"Mind if I give this little piece of trash the punishment for hitting a demon of higher status, importance, and strength?" Hiei asked with a glare.

"Not at all," Kurama sighed, relieved.

Hiei walked over to Baketsu slowly, each step causing more fear in him, very visable fear. Baketsu was so utterly scared, he wet himself and sweated tremendously.

"How is it scum like you came across a way to send my Dragon back at me?" Hiei asked, finally reaching Baketsu and bending over. "Tell me telepathically."

"I-I don't know!" Baketsu shouted, cringing with panic.

"Wrong answer," Hiei said and his hand shot out and ripped one of Baketsu's eyes out of it's socket.

"AAAAHHHH!" Baketsu screamed in agony, holding the spot his eye had once been.

Hiei threw the eyeball onto the ground and stomped on it. Baketsu gagged at the horrible squishing sound, which almost made even Hiyoko barf.

"Answer or die," Kurama held a blad of grass to Baketsu's throat, one of his special ones.

_'M-master Royuki!' _He whimpered telepathically. _'He g-gave it t-to m-me! He s-said when he d-dies to use it to k-kill Hiei!'_

"So it was all a plan," Shuiichi growled.

"Obviously it didn't work," Hiei pointed out.

"Or did it?" Kurama asked. "Was that the ONLY part of his plan?"


End file.
